Callum Hadley
Gender: Male Age: 16 Grade: 10th grade Extra Curricular Activity: Nothing whatsoever. He prefers to spend his time at home rather than with other people. School: Westlands Appearance: Around 5"10 in height, with brown, fluffy yet spiky hair, which always looks messy, but in a good way. Quite muscular despite the lack of workouts he does. He has chocolately brown eyes and girls find him very attractive. He doesn't really care much about what he wears, usually baggy jeans and a T-Shirt. He has a scar on his left eyebrow from where he jumped out of a tree (while playing, of course) Biography: His parents often went away on business trips and so Callum was often left to play with his carer, who taught him to use his imagination when it came to playing games. Since then Callum has had difficulty distinguishing between reality and his daydreams, often turning everyday events such as school into games to play. Usually it involves someone in trouble, and he goes and rescues them. Although his problem may be classed as a psychological condition, his parents do not see it this way, in fact they don't even really know about it, and wouldn't care if they did. Because of his over-active imagination, Callum had few friends, only the ones who will 'play' with him. Other: Even at 16, he still has imaginary friends. Number: 27 The above biography is as written by Swoosh. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: Potassium Cyanide Conclusions: Hey, look, it's a psycho who isn't exactly evil! We were needing the psycho protector type, anyway... We were needing another protector character. Evaluations Handled by: Swoosh, Sephy Kills: None Killed by: Johnny Lamika Collected Weapons: Potassium Cyanide (to Jayne Brown), brass knuckles (from Alan Shinwrath) Allies: Jayne Brown, Adam Dodd, Madelaine Shirohara, Hawley Faust, Amanda Jones, Fredrik Hughes, Lyndi Thibodeaux, Elsie Darroch Enemies: Stevan Hyde, Shinya Motomura, Johnny Lamika Mid-game evaluation: Waking up in the Bamboo Coppice after a frightening dream, Callum heard a voice, although he couldn't figure out where it was coming from. Making a link between the voice and the girl in his dream, he decided that the girl (whom he called Beth) was in trouble and needed his help. After running into Daphne Rudko, he made his way to the Makeshift Hospital, where he met up with his first ally Jayne Brown. After the girl's proposition that the pair should get drunk, Callum consulted his imaginary friend Skip, who said he would look after Beth until Callum was ready to save her. It was then that Stevan Hyde showed up, looking to stir up some trouble. Barricading the door, Callum tried to reason with the boy, before taking off to carry on with his search for Beth, leaving Jayne to fend for herself. Callum then found himself at the River, coming across Adam Dodd, Madelaine Shirohara, Hawley Faust, Amanda Jones. For a fleeting moment he thought that Madelaine was Beth, and without thinking tackled Hawley to the ground. Upon the realisation that this was not the case, Callum stayed quiet, only to be admonished by Skip that he wasn't doing a good job in saving Beth. After the mangled form of Marcus Roddy came upon the scene, Callum realised that he really couldn't afford to just be standing around, and after hearing Beth cry out for help once more, he found himself rushing off to the Bamboo Coppice once more. It was here that he met SOTF's infamous psycho Cillian Crowe, who was about to mutilate Mallory DeLuca. Callum, fully believing that this time he had found Beth, leapt at Cillian. He managed to fend him off for a while whilst Mallory ran away, and while it looked like Cillian might finish Callum off, Callum eventually escaped by kicking Cillian in the stomach. Meeting up with Lyndi Thibodeaux, Fredrik Hughes stumbled upon them both, looking worse for wear. When Shinya Motomura also turned up (and for a brief moment Cody Jenson), Callum decided to help them both and tried to drive Shinya away. More or less successful, it was with them that he stayed for a while (picking up Elsie Darroch along the way) until he heard Beth scream once more. Torn between protecting Lyndi and Beth, he opted for the latter, kissing Lyndi before he took off. Back at the Bamboo Coppice, Callum ran into Johnny Lamika, who embedded fish hooks in his eyes and ripped his tongue out, resulting in an unfortunate death. End-game evaluation: Callum played an honest game; one of the 'good ones'. He didn't kill anyone, or ever get the inclination to. Whether or not this made him good or bad in terms of SOTF is not clear. Memorable Quote(s): "She's not dead. I know that, because I'm going to be the one that saves her." "Look. You can stay here and be trigger happy all you want, but NOT with me, NOT with her, and NOT now. I got places to be. If you don't move, then my fist will find itself coming out the back of your head. Capeesh?" "I'm not here to 'win'. I don't know why I'm here. I don't know how I got here, where I am, or much else for that matter, but I do know one thing; I'm not here to win. I could never take a human life." "Now tell me, because I'm curious here; just exactly what the hell were you doing pointing a gun at my Beth?" Other/Trivia *Callum's looks were based off Shadow Hearts character Yuri Volte Hyuga. *His name was a mixture between the main two characters from the series of books 'Noughts and Crosses'; Callum McGregor and Persephone 'Sephy' Hadley. *Though this was never written in his profile or referred to in any posts, Swoosh has confirmed that Callum's nationality is English. Threads *Starting: B27 *Girl 15: Game Start *Girl #30: Awakening *"Though We May Not Survive It.." *G50- Let It Bleed *Drifting *Earned In Blood *Can't Save Them All... Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Callum Hadley. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Though Callum may not have been one of the most major characters in SOTF, he was one of my favorites, and one of the more endearing characters out of the bunch. Reading any posts that contained Callum, it always gave me sort of this sense of fantasy, and it was almost like he had a completely different journey than the rest of the students on the island. In a way, he did. Callum never thought about winning, only about saving Beth, and because of that, he was a very interesting character. Callum had his own agenda, and his own quest. It was something fresh, something you don't see often. - MegamiMegami Category:V1 Students